¡Es romántico!
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La tradición marca que cada año bisiesto las mujeres pueden pedirle matrimonio a los hombres. Para Juvia es romántico y no importa si el mundo cree lo contrario, ella aprovechará la oportunidad. [Para Saori por su cumple *hearts*] [AU. Y Un poco de Nalu. Gale & Jerza][ 2/12]


**Nota de autor:** Como parte del reto 12 meses, 12 escritos de la página de FB Lo que callamos los fanfickers. El orden de los factores no altera el producto así que corresponde al mes 03 _"Un fanfic basado en un libro/película"._ En este caso elegí la película _"Leap year / Propuesta de año bisiesto"_ donde según la tradición irlandesa, cada año bisiesto la mujer puede pedirle matrimonio al hombre.  
Para Saorii por su cumple * _hearts*_. No soy ni la mejor haciendo dedicatorias pero hace tiempo dije que solo publicaría gruvia cuando tenga una fecha importante en mi camino ninja(?), o algo importante pase, y bueno qué más especial que el cumpleaños de una gran amiga. No por cualquiera, _eh._  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **¡Es romántico!**

* * *

―¿No le parece increíble, Gray-sama? ―preguntó casi infantilmente, extendiendo su brazo para mostrar la pantalla de su celular.

―Sí ―respondió. Su habitual expresión no había cambiado nada ante las hermosas imágenes que le mostraban. Daba razón, eran bonitos y asombrosos paisajes pero él no solía expresar sus emociones y menos se descontrolaba _así._

Era un hombre sencillo que prefería la tranquilidad al escándalo. A Juvia no le importó, no perdió su entusiasmo porque ya lo conocía perfecto; no se desbordaba en sus emociones y con eso podría parecer desinteresado en lo que le decía, pero verdad no era nada de eso. En absoluto, porque serio y toda la cosa, él seguía totalmente atento a lo que le enseñaba y le decía.

A su manera le demostraba que le importaba y ella no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

―Los paisajes son tan hermosos ―suspiró mientras cambiaba de imagen ―parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas. ¡Los castillos son tan románticos! Juvia no puede creer que dentro de unos días conocerá _Irlanda._

Tras eso, Gray le sonrió y Juvia se sintió premiada. Creía que lo que decía, sentía y soñaba era lo correcto. Y aunque no necesitara su aprobación para ser quien era, no podía evitar sentirse así.

―¿Por qué sus amigos decidieron casarse tan lejos? ―una tercera voz se unió a ellos en la mesa.

Juvia le sonrió ampliamente al hombre que se sentaba frente a ellos en la mesa, lo dejó dar un trago a su café antes de responderle.

―Bueno… todo fue muy rápido ―lo meditó unos segundos antes de responderle ―un día Lucy nos contó de su viaje a Irlanda para investigar para su nuevo libro e iba sola, Natsu-san se quedaba porque odia cualquier medio de transporte… y él la alcanzó después, nadie sabía que había ido tras ella ―Silver asintió, invitándola a proseguir ―y de repente decidieron casarse.

―¿Así tan fácil? ―Juvia afirmó―. Bueno… así es el amor ―se rió despreocupadamente tras analizarlo. Natsu, que lo conocía desde chico porque era amigo de la infancia de su hijo, por más tonto e inmaduro que era, seguía el impulso de sus emociones y tras verse separado de la chica que le gustaba, fue tras ella. Sinceramente, no apostaba por ninguno de los dos para ver quién se casaría primero, ese lugar había sido desde siempre para Gajeel, que les llevaba años luz, pero el siguiente puesto, Natsu se lo había ganado a Gray que tenía una relación más estable ―llega de sorpresa. Es tan delicado y fuerte que nos queda cuidarlo y rendirnos ante él ―al decir eso, entornó los ojos hacia su hijo que solo se encogió de hombros y frunció el entrecejo.

Juvia revoloteó como mariposa tras escuchar las palabras de Silver, le encantaba. Era una romántica empedernida.

―Este año es bisiesto…

Gray bufó, sabía lo que venía. ―Y febrero va a tener veintinueve días ―añadió sarcástico y rápido. Le aburría cuando contaba esa historia y quería dar ese tema por zanjado.

―¡Exacto! ¡E Irlanda es un país con muchas tradiciones interesantes! ―sonrió con autosuficiencia. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, tenía la cara en alto. Era su típica pose de _"no juegues conmigo"._

Juvia estaba en silencio, intercambiado la mirada entre ambos porque no entendía cómo se relacionaban esas cosas. En todo el mundo, ese año, habría veintinueve días ¿no?

―¿No lo sabes, Juvia?

Ella negó. ―Juvia no está comprendiendo bien el tema ―añadió un poco apenada.

―¡Entonces te lo contaré, siempre y cuando Gray me deje!

―Gray-sama… ¿Juvia puede saber?

Gray maldijo un millón de veces. A su padre por hablar tanto y acorralarlo de esa forma. Maldijo porque Juvia no necesitaba pedirle permiso, pero eso era lo que su papá quería precisamente. Maldijo a esos ojos de cachorro y se maldijo por débil. El viejo bien sabía cómo terminaría esa situación.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se esforzó para sonar lo menos afectado. ―Como sea.

―¡Gracias Gray-sama! ―sin levantarse de su lugar, se movió para abrazarlo por el cuello y besar su mejilla.

Silver sonrió burlonamente, provocando que Gray se sonrojara más. Dio todo de sí para acelerar la situación, y aún con el rostro rojo, carraspeó para insistirle a su padre. Ya se las cobraría después.

―Bueno… la cosa es que en Irlanda cada año bisiesto, el veintinueve de febrero, las mujeres pueden pedirle matrimonio a los hombres.

Juvia se sonrojó ante eso y parpadeó incrédula. Algo hacía _clic_ dentro de ella, eran tiempos modernos. Y citando a su suegro: el amor llegaba de sorpresa… y en el amor se incluían las propuestas de matrimonio.

* * *

―Estaba lloviendo… ―susurró con aire derrotado.

Gray se giró a verla, estaba cabizbaja desde que anunciaron que desviarían su vuelo para poder aterrizar. Él estaba preocupado por ella, y tras estar varios minutos viendo a través de los grandes cristales que conformaban el aeropuerto, Juvia habló y francamente no estaba seguro de qué decir.

Suspiró.

―Es culpa de Juvia ―ella se apresuró a hablar.

Él negó y se acercó a ella para poner una mano sobre su hombro. ―Es una tormenta, no puedes tener control del clima ―su tono de voz fue suave, Juvia sonrió amargamente cuando lo miró, le agradecía sus palabras y su intento de consolarla pero él sabía que aún no era suficiente, no hasta que su sonrisa cambiara ―cambian vuelos o los cancelan todo el tiempo y por todo el mundo. No es ni la primera y ni la última vez que lo hacen.

Juvia asintió. ―Juvia lo sabe pero es que… ―apretó sus labios, insegura de lo que estaba por decir ―Juvia eligió un mal día para viajar… ―tras decir esto, hizo un puchero.

Gray le sonrió con ternura. ―Eso lo decidimos todos, no solo tú. Y ninguno de nosotros está molesto por esto.

La observó detenidamente, Juvia parecía razonarlo y fue testigo de que hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreírle, esta vez un poco más aliviada.

―¡Aquí están! Estábamos viendo lo de los vuelos… de hecho Erza y Jellal están viendo qué va a pasar con nuestro viaje ―Levy y Gajeel, quienes habían viajado también con ellos, además de los mencionados, aparecieron de repente―. Y la noticia es que no hay vuelos y ningún ferry que pueda llevarnos a Irlanda, por lo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí en Gales.

Gajeel, aún pálido por su debilidad para viajar, sonrió. ―Es la única opción, gee-hee.

―¿Gajeel-kun se siente bien? ―preguntó preocupada por la condición de su amigo.

Ambos sabían lo que sufría al tener que viajar en avión y si a eso le sumaba lo mal que se había estado sintiendo últimamente por los síntomas compartidos con su pareja.

―Está bien ―Levy respondió por él ―es psicológico porque cayó dormido al despegar. Las pastillas que Lu-chan me recomendó, porque Natsu toma de estas, son muy buenas…

Gajeel se irritó más cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Gray.

―Siempre es una molestia viajar con ustedes dos ―se quejó al recordar cada vergüenza vivida cuando se viajaba con ellos dos o alguno de ellos ―hasta parece que tú eres el _embarazado_ ―se burló de él.

―Oh, es cierto ―dijo Juvia al observar bien a su amiga ―Levy-san luce radiante y bien. Gajeel-kun es quien sufre más los síntomas.

Justo cuando Gajeel abrió la boca para defenderse, sintió náuseas y se detuvo. Levy se acercó rápido a él y le pasó una botella de agua y le obligó a que se sentara.

―Creo que las cosas pasan por algo… no puede ser tan malo pasar la noche aquí, ¿no? ―Gray se agachó un poco para susurrarle al oído ―Gales también es bonito, ¿buscamos fotos? ―y se dio por satisfecho cuando Juvia sonrió como siempre; contenta y naturalmente. Con tanto amor que parecía no contener.

* * *

Juvia se regañó mentalmente por su comportamiento. Una por hacer una tormenta en un solo vaso de agua y la otra por _mentir_ o decir verdades a medias. Verdad era que se sentía decaída con la tormenta y el desvío de su vuelo y tampoco le hacía bien solo decir _eso_ a Gray-sama pero ella estaba en un gran dilema. Tenía planes secretos para sorprenderlo acorde a la tradición irlandesa del año bisiesto, lo había decidido al enterarse de su existencia y como tal tenía que esperar cuatro días para llevar acabo la _propuesta._

Se sentía frustrada porque el inicio de su itinerario no salió acorde a lo que planeó por un momento casi lo arruinaba con Gray. No acostumbraba a ocultarle las cosas y todo se volvía más difícil cuando él trataba de consolarla. Claro que le compartió parte de su sentir, con todo el dolor de su corazón y alma, y eso se volvía peor… él trataba de animarla con solo la mitad de lo que sentía. Y era difícil. Muy difícil porque a la primera quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, adelantar el tiempo y confesarse.

Menos mal que había podido liberarse de eso. Ahora solo sentía remordimiento por esconder su plan... pero se dijo que era necesario, todo fuera por la causa.

―¿Estás de acuerdo con la nueva ruta, Juvia? ―la voz de Erza logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

Ya habían dejado el aeropuerto, buscado un hotel para dejar sus maletas y comer algo. Ahora, esperaban a los chicos para salir a pasear y conocer los alrededores.

Juvia asintió, la pelirroja pareció conforme con su respuesta.

―Juvia solo quiere estar lo más antes posible en Irlanda.

―Oh... ―Erza lo meditó unos segundos ―entiendo pero deberías tomártelo con calma, Juvia. Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra.

Juvia le sonrió, ella no lo entendía pero le gustaba su buen ánimo y su ingenuidad ante la verdad de sus sentimientos. Su amiga creía que estaba preocupada por la boda, cuando había un deseo más personal, y hasta egoísta, en su mente y corazón.

―Erza tiene razón ―Levy se sumó a la plática ―ya hablamos con Lu-chan y Natsu para que no se preocupen por nosotros, hemos descansado lo suficiente y ya nos toca disfrutar luego de tantas horas de vuelo y debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Juvia les daba la razón, sería muy tonto no aprovechar esa oportunidad. Era un lugar hermoso, estaba con su novio y sus mejores amigos pero, sin embargo, había algo más oculto... Y como su pecho no era bodega, tal vez se sentiría mejor por tener consuelo entero, no mitades por no compartirlo todo.

―Ju-Juvia quiere hacer otra cosa.

―¿En Dublín? ―Levy preguntó y ella asintió ―¿Qué cosa? ¿Se puede saber?

Juvia suspiró e intercaló su mirada entre ambas. ―Juvia se enteró de que hay una tradición… ―las dos estaban atentas a lo que ella les platicaba ―en donde cada año bisiesto la mujer puede pedirle matrimonio al hombre… y Juvia… Juvia quiere realizarla con Gray-sama ―al finalizar su rostro estaba completamente rojo y apartó la mirada de ambas.

―Oh… ―Levy parpadeó ―¿Planeas pedirle matrimonio a Gray?

Asintió a duras penas, estaba apenada de decirlo en voz alta. En sus monólogos internos ella lo veía todo perfecto pero ahora que dos personas más lo sabían, dudaba de su idea. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si estaba bien, si lo creían adecuado, sino se estaba dejando llevar por todo su amor, sus emociones y locura… pero cuando vi que Erza le sonreía ampliamente, Juvia creyó que estaba en el camino correcto.

―¡Eso es una gran idea! ―la pelirroja aplaudió con alegría ―¡Me da mucho gusto por los dos! ¡Es maravilloso! ―Juvia se sonrojó más cuando sintió que los brazos de Erza la rodeaban con fuerza ―quien no arriesga no gana, lo sabes ¿no? ―se alejó de ella, sin soltar sus brazos, para verla ―no es que Gray vaya a negarse, pero sabes… me refiero que buscas tu felicidad. Y me encanta, simplemente es genial.

―Gr-acias.

Cuando Levy recuperó la compostura, la felicitó igual e hizo algunas preguntas referentes a sus planes.

―¿Tiene que ser el veintinueve? ―Juvia asintió ―¿Tienes algo preparado? ―Juvia negó, no quería hacer un discurso y olvidarlo todo por los nervios para ella era mejor guiarse por la espontaneidad ―podrían ir a cenar, ¡Oh! ¡Está la fiesta de compromiso!

―Bueno… Juvia tendrá mucha inspiración para planear algo, no se preocupe Levy-san ―se sentía tan contenta de tener apoyo ―además, Juvia tiene a sus amigas para que le ayuden. De verdad, les agradece tanto que la apoyen…

―No tienes que agradecer, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? ―Erza le sonrió, ya se había alejado de ella.

Juvia asintió. ―¡Sí! ¡Esto es tan romántico! ―chilló emocionada, ahora sí derrochaba todas sus emociones.

―¿Qué es romántico?

Juvia palideció cuando escuchó la voz de Gray tras ella, Erza y Levy se pusieron rígidas y tenían los ojos bien abiertos. Despacio, y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se dio la vuelta para verlo a él y a los demás llegar. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos reflejaban _curiosidad._ ¿De cuándo acá era tan expresivo? ¿O era sus nervios? ¿Los nervios le hacían imaginarse _cosas?_

―E-eh… Juvia solo le contaba a Erza-san y a Levy-san sobre la tradición del año bisiesto ―respondió satisfecha de poder decir algo, no vio como Levy restregó la palma de su mano por su rostro pero de reojo miró que Erza asentía, aprobando su contestación, con su aprobación sentía que lo había hecho bien aunque dolía decirle esa _mentira blanca_ pero era necesaria, pronto la verdad saldría a la luz… solo tenía que aguantar unos días más.

Cuando Gray achicó los ojos, Juvia titubeó, estaba segura que no le creía y que no podía seguir con eso. Pero cuando asintió lentamente, respiró tranquila y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Le sonrió con tanta inocencia. Definitivamente ignoraba que ese había sido su primer _strike._

* * *

Gray desordenó su cabello. Sentía el aire helado golpear su rostro, y se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar esa sensación. El viaje a Dublín se estaba prolongado pero no importaba, aunque habían tenido poco tiempo para explorar cómo les gustaría, le había gustado lo poco que tuvo la oportunidad de ver.

Paisajes frondosos y verdes. Mucho campo, aire puro y edificios antiguos. Era maravilloso y tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación aparte de escuchar las constantes arcadas de asco que Gajeel tenía por moverse en algún transporte y por Levy, quien estaba embarazada y debía tener otros cuidados. Así que mientras ellos descansaban, el resto tomó su rumbo para pasear, sin alejarse o tardarse demasiado.

Ahora viajaban en el ferry que los dejaría en la Península de Dingle y recapituló los planes que tanto Erza como Levy habían dicho.

―¿Y cuántas horas son de Dingle a Dublín? ―preguntó, estaba al tanto de que esa travesía era de punta a punta, según el mapa, atravesarían casi toda Irlanda para llegar a su destino.

―Casi cinco horas en auto y casi ocho en tren ―respondió Erza.

―¿Y en avión?

―Una. pero decidimos viajar por otro medio para conocer.

―¿Eso no es problema para Levy-san o Gajeel-kun? ―preguntó Juvia.

―Estaremos bien… ―aseguró la aludida.

Gray volteó a ver a Gajeel, estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados. No tenía la certeza de que estuviera bien, se veía amarillo y no escucharlo contar uno de sus malos chistes o escuchar su risa, era alarmante. Pero Levy lo conocía mejor que nadie y ella lo estaba tratando, así que escogió confiar en ella.

―Entonces deberíamos ir en tren ―dijo ―no hay que complicarnos alquilando un auto… ―aunque el viaje era más largo y podría afectar a Gajeel.

―Yo estoy de acuerdo ―Jellal se sumó a la charla ―corremos menos riesgo de perdernos.

―Juvia también cree que viajar en tren es lo mejor.

―¡No se diga más! ―Erza dio por terminado el tema.

Se quedaron en silencio y tras eso, Levy se sentó a un lado de Gajeel para ver si necesitaba algo, el hombre apenas reaccionó pero pareció contento cuando le sonrió agradecido por su gesto. Luego de unos momentos, logró recuperar el aliento y un poco de fuerza para levantarse y verlos a todos.

―Voy a matar a esa salamandra _gee-hee_ ―gruñó. Volvía el matón de Gajeel ―de seguro hizo esto para no viajar… así que nos obligó a nosotros a hacerlo, maldito.

Para Gray eso era muy inteligente para venir de Natsu. Además que estaban explícitas las razones por las que eligieron ese país para casarse y como ninguno de sus amigos tuvo problema para viajar, quedaron encantados con la respuesta positiva de todos.

―Ya estamos aquí y la hemos pasado bien, así que no hay de qué lamentarse ―Jellal trató de ser lo más conciliador posible.

―Al contrario, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad ―la pelirroja secundó a su novio al añadir ese comentario.

―Irlanda es un país interesante, Gajeel… ―Levy habló pacíficamente ―es reconocido por sus paisajes verdes y montañosos… ¿sabías que se le conoce como la Isla verde? ―preguntó, era obvio que se había informado bien antes de viajar.

―¡También es muy romántico! ―Gray fijó los ojos en Juvia, quien burbujeaba feliz ante lo que decía. Parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo ―¿Gajeel-kun sabía que la famosa costumbre de casarse usando "algo azul, algo nuevo, algo usado y algo prestado" es de origen irlandés?

―No, no sabía _charquito._

A ella no le importó el fastidio de su voz, ni lo detectó pero él sí e iba a decirle algo cuando Juvia se volteó hacia él.

―¿Usted lo sabía Gray-sama? ―cuestionó con más entusiasmo ―Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

Solo pudo sonreírle para hacer más suave su negación. ―No lo sabía.

―Oh, bueno ya lo sabe ―Juvia se rió cantarinamente y al recordar algo más, se emocionó tanto que tomó su brazo ―Oh, oh… ¡También la boda tradicional irlandesa es muy hermosa y romántica! ―suspiró como una loca enamorada mientras agarraba más fuerte su brazo, Gray la miró detenidamente ―Juvia leyó y miró vídeos acerca de esto. Las parejas honran el rito celta de la "unión de manos" en sus casamientos y los novios unen sus manos con un lazo.

Gray se rió nervioso porque todos lo miraban y por los suspiros románticos que Juvia exhalaba. Tampoco estaba en todos sus cabales para decir algo más.

―¿Y la boda de Lucy y Natsu será así? ―Erza se preguntó, Gray agradeció la interrupción.

Levy alzó los hombros. ―Sé que usará una corona de flores…

―¿¡De lavanda!? ―Juvia preguntó eufóricamente, haciéndolo que se cuestionara cuánto sabía sobre _bodas irlandesas._ ¿Desde cuándo sabía tanto? ¿Por qué hasta ahora sabía sobre esa nueva afición suya? Bueno, Juvia no había dejado de hablar de lo romántico que resultaría ese viaje y ahora entendía un poco más de esa magia que solo ella podía ver.

Asintió. ―Así las usan generalmente ―hizo una pausa ―¿ustedes saben cómo Natsu le pidió matrimonio a Lucy?

Gray achicó los ojos… así que todos tenían duda de esa historia. Nadie sabía el trasfondo, solo sabían que se iban a casar el primero de marzo. Y era sospechoso que mantuvieran los detalles en secreto. Las mujeres no dejaban hablar de eso, o ¿tal vez Juvia y Erza eran las únicas románticas empedernidas?

―O Lucy a la salamandra… _gee-hee_ ―Gajeel se rió.

¡Por fin un chiste bueno! Y no fue el único que compartió la gracia porque escuchó la risa de _casi_ todos.

―No es correcto decir eso Gajeel-kun ―borró su sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Juvia, estaba enojada. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y la miró con las mejillas rojas e infladas.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡No estoy mintiendo!

Gray le dio la razón, no mentía. Natsu era idiota. Y siempre serían bienvenidos los insultos para su mejor amigo.

―No… ―Juvia negó ―Juvia solo lo está corrigiendo. En Irlanda, las mujeres solo pueden pedir matrimonio el veintinueve de febrero ―Gray la vio sonreír con orgullo ante sus conocimientos.

―¿Aah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De la tradición irlandesa del año bisiesto, Gajeel-kun ―respondió paciente.

―Ok… ―Gajeel se levantó y tras una corta pausa, habló ―¿Me estás diciendo que cada año bisiesto las mujeres pueden pedirle matrimonio a los hombres? ―Juvia asintió efusivamente ―¿Solo se puede hacer el veintinueve? ―Juvia volvió a afirmar ―creo que es muy ridículo.

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si hubiesen roto el encanto de lo que decía. La vio horrorizada por lo que decía su amigo y tuvo el impulso de darle un puñetazo a Gajeel pero este tenía mucha suerte.

―¡No es ridículo! ¡Es romántico! ―Juvia se defendió.

―¡Gajeel! ―Levy se adelantó a regañarlo pero se detuvo al momento de ver que su pareja se tambaleaba y tenía una nueva arcada de asco.

Fue karma. Divino karma…

Y un segundo _strike_ para Juvia que más tarde sumaría.

* * *

Luego de bajar del ferry y pedir un taxi para que los llevara a la estación de tren, compraron los boletos y descubrieron que tenían más de dos horas hasta que llegara.

Y siguiendo la idea de que el tiempo trascurría lento cuando hacían nada, decidieron tomar el consejo del señor que trabajaba en la estación para pasear por los alrededores. El hombre les habló del paisaje montañoso que podían ver y les dijo que incluso podían explorar las ruinas de un castillo, les aseguró que tendrían el tiempo suficiente para comer algo y ver la vista, de la cual no se arrepentirían de ver, y que de sus maletas no se preocuparan.

Juvia no se arrepintió de obedecerlo y estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus amigos lo haría. La colina que subieron había sido pequeña, para fortuna de Gajeel y Levy. Ella caminó tomada de la mano de Gray, eran los que iban más adelantados, no dejó de tomar fotos y de tomarse, a ambos, fotos del recorrido.

Una vez en la cima, exploraron las ruinas del castillo y descubrieron que había una parte que era una especie de mirador…

―E-es… hermoso ―sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al observar el verde follaje de todo el campo, las grandes rocas que estaban colocadas en el lugar correcto hasta el final se miraba el agua azul del mar y en el cielo, se veía el espectacular atardecer.

Era una hermosa gama de colores: verde, azul, naranja, rosa, rojo…

―Sí… ―Gray le dio la razón, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y notó que tomaba una fotografía. Luego guardó su celular en bolsillo de su abrigo y se acomodó a su lado.

Había momentos que los silencios se apreciaban, que eran hermosos y más dulces que la miel. Y ese era uno de esos momentos _mágicos._ Agradeció poder verlo con Gray, ya se encargaría después de inmortalizar ese momento a su lado, pero en ese momento solo quería respirar ese aire puro, ver la naturaleza, sentir la magia… con suerte vería a una criatura mágica: una hada, un duende… la fuente al final del arcoíris.

No sabía la historia detrás de ese castillo pero le gustó pensar en algo romántico como una princesa parada justo donde estaba ella, esperando el regreso de su amado... ella despertaría temprano para salir y ver directo hacia la dirección donde salía el sol, él aparecería montando su caballo, desesperado por verla… Y en los momentos en que estaban los dos, ambos salían para abrazarse y ver el amanecer, el atardecer y las estrellas porque esa vista era maravillosa.

Siguiendo sus sueños, se agarró fuerte del brazo de Gray y suspiró, la sonrisa de su rostro era imborrable. Y podía ver que para él era igual. Nada mejor que eso, _o tal vez sí…_

―Uhm… ¿Gray-sama? ―susurró. Se sentía insegura pero tenía que preguntárselo.

―¿Si? ―sin apartarse de ella, bajó la mirada para verla.

Juvia vio hacia arriba, mordió su labio inferior y después tomó una respiración profunda. ―¿Gray-sama también piensa que es algo ridículo?

Achicó los ojos, comprendiendo de lo que le hablaba. Juvia lo vio suspirar y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, no supo cómo interpretar eso. Su corazón tembló con miedo y se detuvo al momento cuando lo vio sonreír lentamente y voltearse hacia enfrente.

―No.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

Y fue lo necesario para consolar su corazón.

Bastaba con esa simple negación.

Juvia casi se rendía y le confesaba todo, aprovechando el romance del castillo y del día pero no era el momento, antes quedaba guardar el recuerdo de ese lugar. El lugar donde se enamoró más de Gray y donde confirmó la magia del amor.

Tras varias fotos, individual, de los dos y en grupo porque los demás al fin los habían alcanzado, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Se iba a lamentar pero en eso, Gray le tomó la mano y la hizo correr para regresar, asegurándole que en ese país _llovía casi todo el año._

Ambos se rieron tanto mientras corrían que pensó que la lluvia era un gran regalo para ese día.

* * *

Después de varias horas de viaje, al fin estaban en Dublín.

Como habían llegado algo empapados a la estación del tren, tuvieron que sacar otros cambios de ropa de sus maletas. Ya con ropa seca y en marcha a Dublín, descansaron tras su recorrido. Al principio todo había sido risa, Gray no mentía, se rieron por mucho tiempo, que hasta el estómago les dolió. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, miraron el reloj se dieron cuenta que debían darse prisa, cambiarse y comer para abordar.

Y después de la adrenalina y la diversión, llegó la tranquilidad y a esta se le sumó el cansancio. Era un diferente cambio de horario, mucho viaje, mucho recorrido y por eso, al tomar sus respectivos asientos, cada uno se centró en lo suyo.

Al inicio de trayecto, no se encontraron con demasiados pasajeros por lo que se repartieron los lugares. Juvia se sentó a su lado, junto a la ventana, frente a los dos estaban Erza y Jellal y al lado del pasillo, solo iban Levy y Gajeel, uno en cada asiento para darle la oportunidad de que se acostara, que se volvió a marear con solo poner un pie dentro del tren.

Ya lo otro no lo recordaba con exactitud.

Lo último fijo en su mente era que se recargó en el colchón del asiento y ladeó un poco su rostro para comprobar que Juvia, arropada con una ligera manta, estaba profundamente dormida sobre su hombro. También que miró que Jellal y Erza hacían lo mismo, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de él y este estaba recargado sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Compartían auriculares y dormían tranquilos. Del otro lado, Levy leía un libro y el pobre ingrato de Gajeel, acostado en los dos asientos, cubriendo su rostro con su abrigo.

Y como consideró que debía seguir el ejemplo de todos y descansar, tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Juvia, se hundió en su asiento y se relajó por completo, rememorando los buenos momentos vividos anteriormente. El viaje, los lugares que habían conocido, sus paisajes, la comida y la valiosa compañía de Juvia. Y lo último que tuvo presente en su mente fue que más tarde debía enviarle fotografías a su padre, antes de que se las pidiera desesperadamente.

Ahora, tras enviar la última fotografía del viaje a su papá, bloqueó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, después suspiró y fijó su mirada en Juvia, quien entraba y salía del baño con una prenda, daba vueltas en círculos por la habitación, se quitaba lo que traía y lo arrojaba en la cama para tomar otra opción.

―¿Se supone que ya estás lista? ―preguntó inseguro, interponiéndose en su camino antes de que llegara a la cama para volverse a cambiar.

Juvia se detuvo y parpadeó confundida. ―Sí… ―dijo ―no… Juvia aún no…

―¿Qué te falta?

―Juvia ―tomó aire para responder ―Juvia no lo sabe ―se agachó un poco para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

Gray se rió. ―Te ayudaré a saberlo ―la vio alzar ligeramente la cabeza para verlo, sin entender bien lo que le decía ―si llevas puesto todo lo que necesitas, quiere decir que no te falta nada, ¿verdad? ―Juvia asintió e infló sus mejillas de manera infantil ―así que si seguimos ese principio, no creo que te falte algo.

―Gray-sama tiene razón ―suspiró. Era obvio que se sentía avergonzada ―Juvia se disculpa.

Él negó. ―¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa desde que llegamos? ―él sabía que lo que le ocurría era otra cosa que poco tenía que ver con su elección de abrigo para la cena que tendrían con sus amigos.

La vio titubear antes de responder. ―Es solo que Juvia esperó tanto por llegar a Dublín y teme que las cosas no sean como las imaginó ―suspiró temerosa ―es absurdo, Juvia lo sabe pero no puede dejar de pensarlo.

Al escucharla descartó lo que decía lo más rápido que pudo, no había sido convincente. En esta ocasión hacía falta más que una negación con su cabeza, debía decir y demostrarle más.

―¿Qué puede salir mal, Juvia? ―con esa pregunta trató de hacerla reflexionar y que se diera cuenta que esa sensación era fácil de desaparecer si analizaba la situación con calma.

―Pues, puede que Gray-sama y Juvia se queden atrapados en el elevador o puede que alguien se enferme con la comida de la cena, ¡O se ahogue! ―exclamó horrorizada y se calló de repente.

Él vio que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Gray se horrorizó, casi veía por sus pupilas las miles de catástrofes naturales, accidentes, enfermedades, asaltos y lo que fuera, hasta lo más ridículo que pasaban por su mente.

Fue una estúpida jugada. Era una pésima pregunta para alguien tan imaginativa como ella. ¡Ella podía montarse un tremendo drama en su mente en cuestión de segundos! Su imaginación era tan disparatada como ella. Se maldijo y sin perder más en tiempo se acercó a ella para pasar su brazo por sus hombros y abrazarla, Juvia lo vio, estaba sorprendida, pero supo que todo lo absurdo que paseaba por su loca cabeza, se detuvo.

―Solo quiero decir que… ―gruñó, con su mano libre revolvió su cabello. Era pésimo para explicarse ―no hay razón para que las cosas se pongan dramáticas… y si todo da un extraño e inesperado giro, estaremos todos ¿no? Yo estoy contigo ―sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron tras decir eso.

Juvia asintió y se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar a darle un beso en la mejilla. ―Siempre. Gray-sama siempre está con Juvia.

―Siempre ―repitió él, sonriéndole.

* * *

Iba confiada porque si Gray-sama le había asegurado ― _casi,_ pero ella le tenía fe ciega― que nada podía ir mal o tan dramático como en su mente imaginaba, y como él jamás la decepcionaría decidió confiar en él, también porque le era más fácil creer en su juicio que en el suyo.

Así que renovada en alegría, cerca del día de su propuesta, miró a sus amigos ya reunidos y los saludaron a todos antes de tomar asiento junto con ellos. Cana estaba bebiendo con los irlandeses y guardaba su distancia del resto. Estaba tan alegre como siempre y los saludaba con la mano extendida en el aire.

―¡Gray, Juvia! ―saludó alegremente luego de sorber un enorme tarro de cerveza ―¡Tienen que probar esto! ―dijo con tanta urgencia y se levantó para aproximarse a ellos para poder acercar el tarro al rostro de Juvia.

Juvia solo le respondió con una sonrisa y se hizo para atrás, ya se sentía borracha con solo respirar el aroma.

―¡Bebe un poco! ―la pegó más a su boca y tuvo que apretar los labios para no sorber ―¿No te deja Gray o qué? ―hizo un puchero con los labios, fingía indignación pero la conocía tan bien que podía apostar que era parte de su diversión.

―No, Gray-sama no… ―trató de defenderlo pero la carcajada de Cana la interrumpió.

Juvia no estaba segura si quería saber desde qué hora estaba bebiendo.

―¿Por qué no vuelves con tu compañero?

―¿Eh? ―la morena frunció el entrecejo ―¿Quién? ―Gray señaló hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada ―Oh… bueno él ya se va. No soportó la competencia, así que ustedes serán mis nuevos compañeros.

―Tsk…

―A Juvia le gustaría comer algo antes de beber ―dijo amable ―y Cana-san sabe que Juvia no es buena bebedora ―si se le pasaban las copas, ella terminaría llorando y era mejor evitar eso. Ella borracha, era uno de los escenarios dramáticos que cruzaron por su mente.

―¡Solo es un trago! ―chilló ―es más, Gray puede probar primero.

―¿No te vas a detener, verdad? ―ella le sonrió, afirmando esa observación.

―Ya todos pasaron por ahí, ¿verdad chicos? ―preguntó riéndose de todos.

Juvia miró como todos asentían y después volvió a ponerle atención a Gray que bufó fastidiado cuando obedeció a su amiga. Lo vio darle un trago a la bebida y luego exhalar aire.

―¿Y… quieres más?

―Sí pero no beberé contigo.

Cana se alzó de hombros. ―Es tu turno Juvia ―la morena le pasó la bebida a su amiga y se rió ante su expresión de desagrado ante el sabor―. Bueno, lo intenté… solo quería un compañero para beber.

La vio darse la vuelta para regresar a su lugar pero se detuvo cuando oyeron la voz de Lucy. La rubia les agradecía haber hecho un viaje tan largo para su boda y revelaba que los motivos de esa cena, era precisamente eso y tener una despedida de _solteros_ , tanto para ella y Natsu, porque no habían podido tener una con ellos.

Casi todos descartaron que el viaje había sido algo malo y compartieron la alegría que les daba estar con ellos en una ocasión tan especial. Juvia quería decir más que eso, hasta quería abrazarlos a ambos y agradecerles eternamente la oportunidad que le habían dado para su relación con Gray. Irlanda. Año bisiesto. Propuesta de matrimonio. ¡Era tan romántico!

Pero para fortuna de su sorpresa, sus pensamientos y delirios fueron interrumpidos por Gajeel, él no tenía nada que agradecer.

―¡Te mataré maldita salamandra!

―¿Eh? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ―frunció el entrecejo ante la presencia de Gajeel.

―¿Cómo que qué? ¡Vine a tu boda! ―exclamó ofendido. Para él era una ofensa extrema que lo trataran así luego de tanto sufrimiento por viajar en avión, ferry y tren. Fue un largo camino lleno de tortura, ni el infierno era así.

―Nadie te invitó a ti ―respondió desafiante ―la princesa de hielo es padrino y por eso lo invitamos pero ¿tú?

―¿A quién le dices princesa de hielo, cabeza de flama? ― _Oh no._ Estaba iniciando una pelea campal que podría arruinar la fiesta. Juvia puso su mano sobre la pierna de Gray para calmarlo y salvarlo de un futuro conflicto, pareció funcionar.

―¡Esto es de hombres! ―exclamó uno, ansioso de unirse al pleito.

―¿Se pueden callar todos ustedes, imbéciles?

Vio como los cuatro, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Elfman se enderezaron tras escuchar la amenazante voz de Erza. De hecho, ella y el resto de las mujeres habían sentido escalofríos al ver que colocó una copa de vino sobre la mesa. Si la pelirroja estaba ebria, sería el fin de todos.

―Erza…

Con apenas un susurro de Jellal, Erza se sonrojó y se disculpó. Juvia admiró la facilidad que tuvo para controlar la situación y mandó la vista a Lucy, por si retomaba su discurso pero la rubia se había vuelto a sentar y Levy la consolaba porque todo el mundo se centró en lo suyo y no le prestaron atención.

Gajeel y Natsu seguían discutiendo, Evergreen comenzó a regañar a Elfman y ella, bueno, ella mejor atendía a Gray antes de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo.

―¡Enséñenmelo! ―Cana, quien se había sentado a un lado de ambos, les habló de repente.

―¿Enseñar qué? ―preguntó Gray, alzando una ceja.

Juvia se hizo hacia delante para verla, Cana les mostró una carta. ―Cuatro de bastos ―dijo, les había hecho una de sus habituales leídas de cartas ―esta carta habla de una celebración, una boda, un compromiso… ―Juvia tragó saliva, nerviosa. Ansiosa de saber su futuro. ¿Las cartas le deseaban buena fortuna? ¿El destino cooperaba con su sueños? ―así que, ¿Y sus anillos? ― _Oh, no era eso._ Si ella pedía ver algo es porque daba por hecho que estaban comprometidos y no, _aún ―_ no me extrañaría que se comprometieran tan de repente como Natsu y Lucy… así que ¿Están comprometidos? ¡La carta lo dice!

Juvia quiso decir que no. Que aún no, que a esa hora, mañana, ya lo _estarían_ si todo salía bien. Quiso vomitar debido a los nervios pero ese no era el momento de presumirlo, sino de salvarse de esa. Si había una Juvia seria y madura en su interior, era momento de que saliera a flote y tomara el timón de esa situación.

―Estás loca ―respondió Gray, su rostro estaba rojo ―¿Te das cuenta que estás en una fiesta de compromiso y que viene una boda?

Cana asintió. ―Sí, un poco pero yo no miento y mis cartas menos… y si tú no lo niegas Gray es porque ya lo están ¿no? ―preguntó insinuante, ambos se sonrojaron ―la carta salió en la tirada de ustedes, no en la de Natsu y Lucy.

Miró como el rubor en el rostro de su amado se intensificaba y antes de que se derritiera como una paleta de hielo, ella tenía que salvarlo.

―Juvia y Gray-sama no están comprometidos ―respondió.

Cana parpadeó e intercaló la mirada ante ambos, luego abrió los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento. ―Lo siento, solo bromeaba ―comentó apenada.

Juvia miró algo en el rostro de su amiga que no le gustó, Cana era alegre y no tan seria. ¿Era culpa de ella el matar su diversión? Quería disculparse con ella pero no sabía muy bien la razón pero cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, Gray la detuvo. Lo vio negar y luego sonreírle para restarle importancia a lo sucedido… y verlo sonreír tan bellamente, alivió su alma y la tranquilizó.

Solo Gray podía darle toda esa serenidad. Aparte, solo era cuestión de tiempo para formalizar, ¿no? Ella lo daba por hecho porque estaba segura del amor de Gray. No tenía duda de él y tras años de relación, se empujaba a concretar el sueño de formar un hogar con él. Qué mejor que animarse a dar el primer paso para ello. A él lo amaba con todo el corazón. Consideraba que estaban en buena etapa, eran personas adultas, maduras y estables, había tanto a favor, ¿por qué no casarse?

―¡Lu-chan! ¡Queremos saber cómo se comprometieron! ―la voz de Levy se escuchó por todo el largo de la mesa e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Para cuando Juvia volvió en sí, miró que todos la apoyaron para presionar tanto que a Lucy le dio pena negarse.

La rubia se puso roja como un tomate y abrió la boca para empezar a contar. ―Pues verán…

―¿Tú le pediste matrimonio a la salamandra, gee-hee?

―¡NO!

―Gee-hee. Lo concedo solo porque eso solo ocurre el veintinueve de febrero y porque ya están comprometidos.

―¿Qué tiene que ver ese día?

―Oh... ―Levy se acomodó para contarlo ―es una tradición de este país que dice que las mujeres pueden pedirle matrimonio a los hombres cada año bisiesto, ese día únicamente.

―¡Eso no es de hombres! ―Elfman exclamó impulsivamente, tras la explicación de Levy.

Juvia abrió los ojos y evitó cerrarlos para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. No necesitaba ser de hombres como los que Elfman admiraba, solo necesitaba ser de hombres como Gray-sama. A ella no le importaba que le pareciera absurdo a todo el mundo, si Gray no lo consideraba así, tenía las suficientes razones para creer en él.

Todos eran unos tontos, menos ¡Gray! Él era el mejor de todos.

―¡Juvia cree que es romántico! ―chilló fuertemente, siempre defendería su idea, y tuvo que apretar sus labios para evitar sollozar pero no lo aguantó por mucho tiempo.

Sumaba su _tercer strike_ , sin saberlo.

* * *

Gray pellizcó el puente de su nariz luego de tomar por enésima vez una respiración profunda. La cena de compromiso y de despedida de solteros de Lucy y Natsu había sido lo típico en su grupo; una locura total. Nadie se aburría ante los pleitos, gritos y risas. Nunca había un segundo de seriedad con todo el grupo.

Y francamente estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente. Y la segunda era la que le causaba más conflicto.

―Uhm… Gray-sama ―la cantarina voz de Juvia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Enfocó la mirada en ella, estaba sentada sobre la cama, quitándose las botas que calzaba.

―¿Si?

Mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar. ―Hoy es veintinueve.

La vio sonrojarse y retirar la mirada de enfrente para volver a su labor de desvestirse. Habiéndose quitado sus botines, seguía con las medias que llevaba puestas mientras que él se atragantaba con su propio aliento y su corazón estallaba.

No necesitaba que se lo recordara, tenía bien presente el día y que era año bisiesto. Desde que su padre había plantado esa semilla en la mente de su novia, sabía que las lluvias de Irlanda solo la harían brotar tarde o temprano. Juvia era ingenua si creía que no se daba cuenta pero él la conocía como a la palma de su mano. Además ella era tan transparente con sus emociones y pretensiones que nunca lo ocultó _del todo._

Esperaba esa romántica fecha por algo que él bien sabía lo que era. Nada había sido en vano, parecía que no estaba ahí pero la verdad era que él era una persona atenta a los detalles, más si implicaban a una persona que quería.

Y no era tonto por fingir no escuchar o fingir no darle la importancia que tenía, porque había sido su principal pensamiento durante ese viaje. Silver no solo plantó una semilla en Juvia, sino que también lo hizo en él. Juvia lo repetía constantemente, era inocente de ese acto. Era tan pura como una gota de agua y tan genuina en reflejarlo. Solo suspiraba con la idea porque ella también podía ser intensa como un torrente.

Aunque tratara de esconder sus deseos, sueños y sentimientos en un cofre al fondo de mar, estos salían a flote. Y como lo decía, podía comportarse como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero no lo era, tampoco estaba ciego. Además, mientras ella fantaseaba entre sus ilusiones y emociones, a él le tocaba sumirse en los pensamientos.

No le gustaba cómo se desató todo pero no se quejaba de que hubiese una tormenta, al contrario, se dejaba empapar y envolver por ella.

Él no era alguien romántico, no tenía pizca del romanticismo en su sistema. No diría como ella, que en cuanto la vio por primera vez supo que era la mujer de su vida y se casarían. Tampoco diría que lo suyo fue rápido porque a pesar de que se ganaba velozmente cachitos de su corazón, hasta tenerlo todo, porque él había tenido un poco de resistencia. Estaba junto a ella, se sabía que entre los dos había algo no explícito y el mundo entero tenía que respetar su vínculo, siempre era demostrado y defendido a capa y espada por ambos.

Gray no apostaba por la mujer a la que le prestó su paraguas en un día lluvia se volvería tan importante para él. En cambio, Juvia había podido leer el flujo del destino, hasta parecía manipularla, y en el momento que alzó la vista, al sentir que el agua no la empapaba más, sus ojos reflejaron aquello que hasta la fecha los mantenía unidos. Al inicio fue sorpresa y agradecimiento por su amabilidad y por último fue último _amor,_ ya que en silencio la acompañó y alegró sus días.

La lluvia paró rápido, el cielo se despejó y el arcoíris brilló. En ese momento Juvia le había dado su corazón y comenzó a colarse en el suyo.

―¿Gray-sama? ―sintió sus delgados dedos sobre la piel de su mejilla.

―¿Si? ―preguntó embobado ante el brillo curioso y desconcertado de sus ojos.

―Gray-sama se quedó muy pensativo de repente.

Agitó la cabeza y se alejó de ella. ―Lo siento ―se disculpó apenado y esbozó una sonrisa―. Creo que deberíamos dormir ―rápido se sacó los zapatos y lo aventó lejos. Observó a Juvia mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

―Está bien ―dijo poco después, aún insegura.

Suspiró pesadamente, su corazón latía casi dolorosamente. Rápido reformuló todo en su mente. Su padre había plantado una semilla en la cabeza de ambos, la de Juvia había brotado desde el inicio y la de él, estaba a punto de florecer.

Porque así como ella no dejó de decirlo, él de pensarlo.

―¿Seguro que Gray-sama está bien? ―preguntó, su tono salía con mucha preocupación.

Gray se ruborizó cuando enfocó la vista a ella y notó que se había desvestido como él. ¿En qué momento? Ninguno lo sabía pero estaban en igualdad de condiciones: en ropa interior.

Nuevamente los pensamientos inundaron su cabeza. Ella defendía lo romántico y aunque él no fuera uno, no había mentido al decirle que su creencia no era una tradición ridícula. Y aunque él tenía un modo más discreto para amar, en cuanto vio cómo su rostro se iluminó cuando le dijo eso, Gray no supo interpretar si la larga espera para su confesión era sinónimo de tiempo desperdiciado porque de igual forma, era privilegiado al recibir los nobles, intensos y amorosos sentimientos de Juvia.

Y en ese momento estuvo completamente seguro de que esa era solo una _pizca_ de la felicidad que estallaría en ella. Obvio estaba orgulloso de ser parte de ella y el primer espectador.

Ese momento solo le confirmó lo que había sentido y pensando en los últimos días. Y despertó aquellos sentimientos dormidos… el atardecer y la lluvia que había caído momentos después, solo era la aprobación. _La lluvia los unía nuevamente._

Y la carta de Cana, tal vez, solo reconfirmaba _ese_ compromiso implícito.

―Lo estoy ―aseguró con voz ronca ―¿Y tú?

Achicó los ojos e hizo un gesto infantil. ―Juvia lo está también, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Gray sonrió. ―Porque hoy es veintinueve y no has dejado de hablar de este día.

Ella se sonrojó. ―Bueno, Juvia está feliz porque esperaba este día.

Alzó un poco el mentón para verla, Juvia se encogió de hombros, controlando su sentir por unos momentos más.

―Me pregunto qué tanto pasa por esta loca cabeza tuya ―apoyó la palma de su mano sobre ella, y revolvió su cabello juguetonamente. « _Tal vez unicornios y príncipes declarando su amor»._ Gray tenía que frenar esa fantasía y aportar realismo―. Juvia, tú me conoces bien y sabes que no soy alguien romántico y ni el más tierno del mundo.

―Juvia no está de acuerdo con eso… Gray-sama es tierno cuando está sonrojado.

Tosió nervioso, eso no le ayudaba y aguantó la vergüenza aunque sentía su rostro arder. Agitó su cabeza para espabilar la mente.

―Creo que… ―¿Cómo lo decía? ¿Hablaba de que siempre había sabido sus intenciones? ¿Retomaba el tema de la carta de Cana? ¿El día en el castillo? ¿O hablaba desde el principio? ―el día que mi papá te contó sobre la tradición del año bisiesto ―Juvia asintió con vehemencia ―yo supe que este viaje cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. ―Juvia también lo supo.

Asintió, bien. Estaban en la misma sintonía. _Casi._

―Y nosotros, bueno… yo… creí que no era necesario para nosotros… es que, bueno, vivimos juntos desde hace tiempo ―ella volvió a afirmar, Gray suspiró prolongadamente. Su corazón no ayudaba y mandaba a que el calor se estacionara en su rostro ―pero pronto comprendí que no se trataba de lo que ya lo teníamos…

Lo vio dubitativa. Rápido se preguntó qué tenían, qué le ofrecía a Juvia. Una hermosa relación. Un cálido hogar. Amor, mucho amor y felicidad que solo se multiplicaba. Todo eso. _Y más._

Solo faltaba un pequeño paso. _O confirmarlo._

―Entonces… ¿Tú y yo?

―¿¡Juvia y Gray-sama!? ―chilló emocionada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era pura alegría que se quería desbordar.

Gruñó. ―Ya lo sabes ―susurró avergonzado. Su rostro hervía y su ritmo cardíaco tampoco le ayudaba a retomar el control de sus emociones, retiró la mano de la cabeza de Juvia y dio un paso hacia atrás ―ya lo sabes… nosotros no… bueno, en el castillo… ahí… yo pensé… no ―se corrigió, él ya iba con esa idea ―desde antes lo sabía pero es que en ese lugar, _esto_ creció… Gray palmeó sus piernas, creyendo que aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos y maldijo cuando recordó que no era así.

―Gray-sama… ―Juvia sonrió, ya escapaban unas lágrimas de sus grandes ojos. Lloraba de la felicidad ―¿Juvia y Gray-sama están comprometidos? ―preguntó, Gray sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ―¿Gray-sama le está queriendo decir a Juvia que es su prometida desde _siempre_? ―abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no desde siempre pero por alguna desconocida razón, _amor,_ no negó su loca idea y asintió. La sonrisa del rostro de ella se ensanchó ―desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama, ella también supo que sería el hombre de su vida ―suspiró romántica.

―Lo sé.

―Y cuando padre dijo esas palabras, Juvia se permitió soñar _más_ ―ambos rieron ante el tono ―la magia del viaje, de este país, la boda. Juvia no lo sabe pero sus deseos se hicieron más fuertes… entonces Gray-sama, ¿acepta esto de verdad?

Juvia se refería si la aceptaba a ella y a su loco corazón.

―Eh… ―titubeó ―técnicamente ya lo acepté ¿no? ―trató de sonar indiferente pero no le salió, Juvia se echó a reír porque se enterneció ―digo, tenemos tiempo _así ―_ y desde que la conoció, sabía lo loca y especial que era. Y que lo iba a arrastrar directo a la locura ―así que yo… bueno… nosotros… ¡Arg! ¡Solo espera ahí y no te muevas! ―Juvia asintió y se puso en firmes.

Gray rastreó por la habitación los pantalones que llevaba puestos, por fortuna no estaban lejos y caminó hacia ellos para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era una pequeña cajita de color azul. Juvia llevó las manos hasta su boca para amortiguar sus chillidos.

―Debí dártelo antes pero lo guardé para hoy porque… ¿este era tu día romántico? ―preguntó. No sabía si había sido lo suficientemente romántico, o si se le acercaba a lo que ella imaginó.

Juvia asintió con vehemencia, las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos. ―Juvia ya no sabe qué es más romántico... ―la tradición, sus sueños, su día en el castillo o que desde siempre fue la _prometida_ de Gray-sama.

No esperó a que respondiera, simplemente corrió a abrazarlo y llorar de la emoción en su hombro después de que el anillo se deslizara por su dedo.

Y no había felicidad mayor que esa.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

¡Feeeeeeeeeeliz cumpleaños a Saorii, Frankie y no sé qué otros nombres usa! que aparte de ser amigui, es compañera gruvia que aprobó el gruvia test, tenemos fandoms en común y te hago ñoña porque mis hábitos son contagiosos. Qué decir, además eres acuario (?) tú conoces la perfección de nuestro signo. Sé que te mostré gran contenido de este fic pero lo último ño (?) soy una perra acostumbrada a los spoilers, así me hicieron en el fandom de Digimon y los malos hábitos mueren bien lento. XD

Qué decirte maldito karaoke con patas, ojalá que corras, vueles y te aceleres morra ALV. Vuela, vuela a festejar tu cumple, aunque estás bien pinche amargada y de seguro te quedarás dormida o leyendo así que: VEN CLARIDAD, LLEGA YA... AMANECE DE UNA VEZ, POR PIEDAD MATA SOMBRAS, DAME LUZ, RESPLANDOR, LIBERTAD. OKNO. En fin, espero que te guste tu regalo, escrito con todo el love del corazón y si no me crees, ve al contador de palabras para saber cuán grande es mi odio. XD

Sabes que eres especial (: con las pocas que hablo de mis mamadas todo el día y por todas las redes sociales y perfiles. XDDD Ojalá no te haga llorar como siempre dices que lo hago. xD Ya, no soy la mejor con esto así que, a tu salud. :B

 **Énfasis en:**

―En Irlanda hay una tradición que permite a las mujeres pedir matrimonio a sus novios cada año bisiesto, es decir, el 29 de febrero las mujeres se arrodillan y dan el anillo _. JOJOJO._

Según la leyenda, en el siglo V San Patricio y Santa Brígida debatían acerca de la injusticia para las mujeres que tenían que esperar a que el hombre les propusiera matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta a los hombres tímidos o poco decididos. Y para solucionar el problema, San Patricio concedió a las mujeres el derecho de pedir matrimonio a los hombres, solo los días 29 de febrero.

―En la película, la protagonista tiene un novio con el cual se va a mudar a un nuevo departamento que comprarán juntos, creía que él le pediría matrimonio pero no fue así. Total, recuerda esta tradición que su padre siempre le cuenta y decide viajar a Dublín, donde está su novio por cuestiones de trabajo, para pedirle matrimonio. Emprende el viaje y le pasan muchas desgracias y aquí es donde conoce a otro chico que le ayuda a llegar a Dublín. Tienen muchas experiencias juntos, ella abusa de la mala suerte xD, y bueno, no digo más por los spoilers pero aclaro que modifiqué _caaaaaaaaasi_ todo, solo me quedé con la tradición y el viaje a Irlanda, la tormenta que les impide llegar directo, y las ciudades. XD

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos! :L


End file.
